pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Pokémon Blood Games/Audiciones
Ah inscribirse :D Ejemplo: Nombre: (No hace falta poner apellido asdasd) Sprite: (debe ser de pokémon, de algún entrenador, rival, o protagonista de los juegos) Personalidad: (La personalidad de tu personaje) Arma: (la arma de tu personaje, puede usar más pero me refiero a la arma que más usa) Pokémon: (el pokémon que le acompaña, debes poner los ataques plz) Firma: (Tu firma leñe (?)) 1 Nombre: Nai Sprite: (voy a hacerlo yo xD) Personalidad: Se toma todo bastante en serio y es una inconformista. Es valiente, aunque sabe ser prudente y no meterse en líos o situaciones peligrosas. Quejica y malhumorada, adora dirigir a la gente como peones. Suele andar cansada todo el rato y no hace otra cosa que comer, comer y comer. Arma: Tijeras gigantes (?) Pokémon: Goodra (Cometa Draco, Pulso Dragón, Rayo, Terremoto) Firma: link=Usuario:ThePandaHero2~|Mi usuario.~ link=Usuario Discusión:ThePandaHero2~|Mi discusión.~ - - - - { ✿ } - - - - link=Especial:Contribuciones/ThePandaHero2~|Mis contribuciones.~ 19:23 7 jul 2014 (UTC) 2 Nombre: Danny Kylen Sprite: Archivo:Danny_Sprite.png Personalidad: Le gusta leer y estar solo. También le desestresa hacer deporte. Sufrió una pérdida hace seis años atrás y, aunque está bastante triste, lo está superando. Le prometió ser alguien importante a esa persona y jura que lo va a conseguir. Suele tener mucha energía, también es muy curioso y le gusta mucho explorar y saber todo sobre los alrededores. Le gusta tumbarse en la hierba. No le gusta comer comida basura. Arma: Pequeñas bolas de metal del tamaño de una bola de golf que su propio pokémon le fabrica. Pokémon: Mr. Relax ->Archivo:Dunsparce_NB.gif (Desenrollar, Golpe Cabeza, Descanso y Deslumbrar) Firma: A standard boy, with a standard novel. 20:22 7 jul 2014 (UTC) 3 Nombre: Anushka (nombre ruso :v), aunque solo dice su nombre en "ocasiones especiales". Sprite: Personalidad: Es simpática y amable, además puede aliarse a otras personas con gusto (Sólo si las conoce antes), pero a las personas que son desconocidas para ella, las mataría sin dudarlo. Huir no es su tipo, si la atacan, ella comenzará una pelea. Tiene una "conexión especial" con Demon, como si se hubieran conocido antes. Arma: Una daga. Pokémon: Se apoda Demon :3 (Es macho, aunque el sprite sea de hembra. El sprite macho era muy rápido (?)) Colmillo ígneo, lanzallamas, mordisco, paliza. Firma: Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 20:26 7 jul 2014 (UTC) 4 Nombre: Yumiko Sprite: Archivo:Liza_NB.png Me da pereza hacerlo :3 Personalidad: Es muy madura, bruta y gore. Es una chica seria. También es muy enfadona si no son las cosas como quiere. Arma: Cuchillo Pokémon: Gengar apodado Spectre (Bola sombra, hipnosis, sustisuto y pulso umbrío) Firma MIERDAMAN Archivo:Mierdaman.png¡DIME ALGO MIERDOSO! 08:43 8 jul 2014 (UTC) 5 Nombre: Lord Chao the Ripper Sprite: Someday Personalidad: Frío y despiadado. De primeras puede parecer una persona amable y divertida, pero es un tirano. Es un cyborg, el 80% de su cuerpo está formado por metal. Es extremadamente fuerte, y de ninguna pelea ha salido vivo. Arma: Cañón de aire comprimido en su mano. Dos espadas de doble filo. Poder para teletransportarse a sí mismo y a otras personas. Pokémon: Breloom (Espora - Drenadoras - Imagen - Puño Certero) (Toxic Orb + Poison Heal). Firma: Archivo:Mami_Tomoe_icon_GS.gifα тσмαя ƒαуgσ у ∂ινιєятєтєArchivo:Homura_Akemi_icon_GS.gif 6 Nombre: Nichola Sprite: Archivo:Entrenadora guay NB.png Personalidad: Ella es muy positiva, siendo que casi le da igual morir o no, pero si le preocupa su Pokémon. Optimista (incluso en esa situación eh) y bastante amable. Es rápida y resistente. Trata de no matar a nadie, pero si se ve obligada a dañar o matar a alguien, no duda. Normalmente, se la pasa distraída viendo la televisión (no tiene mucho más que hacer) y cuando puede, jugar con su pakito. Arma: Una espada con una hoja similar a la de un honedge. (La hoja sólo, he dicho) Pokémon: Absol (A Nichola le gusta referirse a el como "tío", pero no en el sentido de familia, si no como hamijos y eso), macho, Tajo umbrío, psico-corte, Tóxico y Garra umbría (si quieres, puedes mirar apara ver que si los aprende) Firma: Sadfsfsdds 7 Nombre: Alexandra Kazuya, pero prefiere que la llamen Alex. Sprite: Archivo:Alexandra_sprite.png Personalidad: Es una persona algo complicada de tratar. Bastante callada al principio y misteriosa, pues siempre le gusta guardar las distancias. Se comporta con bastante educación frente a cualquier persona, le caiga o no bien. No le gusta llamar demasiado la atención, pues se avergüenza con facilidad aunque no lo parezca. Luego si la vas conociendo a fondo vas viendo que no es tan rara. Puede llegar a comportarse de una forma extrovertida, pero solo cuando está con los de su confianza. En algunas ocasiones es muy violenta, al punto de no querer acercarse cuando está enfadada. También es gruñona, y tiene una voz muy fuerte por eso grita demasiado cuando está enfadada. Tiene la lengua muy larga.(En el sentido del vocabulario) Arma: Ametralladora, K-47 especialmente. Pokémon: Mightyena (Triturar, Colmillo Hielo, Golpe Aéreo y Cola Férrea) Es hembra, y Alexandra la llama Miko. Archivo:Umbreon_XY.gifLa soledad es muy bonita... Si tienes alguien con quién compartirlaArchivo:Espeon_XY.gif 14:39 10 jul 2014 (UTC) 8 Nombre: Rena Sprite: Archivo:Nanci N2B2.gif Personalidad: Es muy callada y algo fría, por lo que muchas veces nunca se sabe lo que está pensando. Le gusta ir por su cuenta, no le gusta tener que depender de nadie. Eso sí, es inseparable con su Akatsuki y no dejaría que le ocurriera nada malo gracias a que ellas tienen una gran conexión. No le importa matar si es para proteger a su mejor amiga. También, es muy ágil y rápida como su pokémon. Arma: Una katana con funda y empuñadura negras, pero con detalles rojos y con dibujos creados artesanalmente por ella que simulan llamas. Pokémon: Umbreon (a quien Rena llama Akatsuki, literalmente Luna Roja). Sabe los ataques: Pulso Umbrío, Bola Sombra, Psíquico y Luz Lunar. Firma: Archivo:Umbreon XY.gifPhoenix~ ¿Algo que necesites saber? :3 Archivo:Flareon XY.gif 14:47 10 jul 2014 (UTC) 9 Nombre: 7-L (su nombre se rebelará más tarde, os lo digo por MP) Sprite: (lo hago en mikasha) Personalidad: Es tímida, demasiado, y muy reservada. No habla casi nunca, ya que no sabe de que hablar. Perdió la memoria, y por eso no recuerda su nombre, todos la llaman 7-L porque siempre lleva un jersey con un 7 y con una L. Va con la cabeza gacha a todos lados, su único amigo es su Jigglypuff acompañante, que es de lo único que se acuerda. Arma: Un cutter. Pokémon: Archivo:Jigglypuff_XY.gif--> ATAQUES: Canto Destructor Desenrollar Doblebofetón Firma: Archivo:Piplup_XY.gifDon't you gorry know... ♪ ¡Ah, que ya estás aquí! (? ✿¡Mándame la primera mierda k se te ocurra! (?Archivo:Espeon_XY.gif Archivo:JEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg ADMÍRA SU PRECIOSIDAD. AQUÍ Y AHORA D8 (? 10:50 11 jul 2014 (UTC) Categoría:Inscripciones